


Monsters Inside

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Knives, Lies, Major character death mention (but it’s a lie), Manipulation, VERY unsympathetic Remus., brief description of burns, brother turning on brother, repeated mention of stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Remus is in control of the mindscape.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re worthless. A waste of space.”

Virgil clenched his jaw, biting back a curse.

_It’s not true. Keep your cool. Roman will be here soon. It’s not true. Keep your cool. Roman will be here soon._

“Roman? You needn’t worry about the overdramatic prince. _He’s_ getting fitted for a _halo.”_

Virgil’s eyes flew open in shock, his head shooting up almost painfully. Glowing purple eyes met Remus’ dull green ones.

“No. You didn’t. Remus, tell me you _didn’t!_ He-he _trusted_ you!”

Remus’ smile slipped into a sneer. The demon of a side loomed over his victim as he spoke.

“He was _stupid_ to believe I could change. You said as much, I believe.”

** _“Virgil, he’s different now! He really has changed for the better!”_ **

_ **“I don’t believe him. He murdered people! Innocent people! You can’t change someone like that!”** _

_ **“He’s my brother! Shouldn’t we give him another chance?!”** _

_ **“HE IS A MONSTER, ROMAN. MONSTERS DON’T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE.”** _

Remus dragged the tip of his blade down the anxious side’s spine, pressing hard enough that it caught on each vertebra. Virgil hissed in pain.

“You should have seen the look in his eyes when I _stabbed_ him.”

“No.”

Remus stood and began to circle his prey.

“He thought it was an accident. He even tried to _forgive_ me at first.”

“Shut _up.”_

Virgil curled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms.

“But I stabbed him again. And _again_. And _again_. And he didn’t even _fight back.”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

Purple and white flames swirled around the trapped side’s hands, picking up speed with every word Remus spoke.

“He died as he lived. A weak, hopeless, _fool.”_

The flames Virgil had conjured began shooting around the dungeon, destroying anything they touched.

“You really _are_ a monster, Remus.”

The dark side cackled, watching gleefully as his prisoner’s magic caused the chains to disintegrate around him. Streaks of fire covered the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Purple, gold, and white flames twisted and spun into an inferno around Virgil, suspending him a few feet off the ground.

“No, my friend. _You_ are the monster.”

The dungeon around them flickered, before fading away entirely. Virgil’s magical cyclone dissipated in an instant. They were in the Light Sides’ commons.

Patton lay on the remains of a couch, his body blackened with burns. The father was breathing, but only just. Logan was cowering in the corner, his eyes wide with terror. When Virgil rushed over to help him, the teacher screamed, scrambling away. Virgil jumped back, and a cry of pain behind him made him turn. He almost cried in relief. Roman was alive. But Roman....Roman was sobbing, cradling Deceit in his arms. Both men were burned badly, but Deceit’s face was blackened and charred. The snake’s eyes were burned beyond repair.

“Look at what you’ve done, _Virgil_. I’m so _proud_ of you!”

Remus clapped his hands, laughing in cruel delight. Pure, unadulterated horror flooded through Virgil. _He_ had done this. This pain they were experiencing was _his fault._

Roman stood shakily, anger burning in his eyes. He turned on Virgil.

“You betrayed us. Why?”

“I-I _didn’t! _I swear I-“

“Why did you betray us?”

“Roman, _please! _I swear I didn’t-“

“Shut up, _Anxiety.”_

Tears were streaming down the prince’s face, but the crimson eyes held only a deep, irrational rage.

“I always knew you were selfish. You wanted more _power_ didn’t you? Thought your old _pal_ Remus could hook you up?”

Virgil was getting desperate. The anger in Roman’s eyes morphed into disgust.

“Roman, please! Give me a chance to _explain!”_

The prince smiled coldly, and drew his sword.

“No. Don’t you remember? _Monsters don’t deserve a second chance.”_

And Roman swung the blade, lashing out with every remaining ounce of his strength.

* * *

_The first thing he heard was the painful screech of metal scraping against stone. It was cold here. Dark, too._

_What had happened?_

_Where was he?_

** _Who_ ** _ was he?_


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing he remembered seeing was the blade. The searing pain across his face. A flash of red, and then green. A dragging sensation. Lights, passing overhead. A sickeningly sweet aroma, like vanilla and sugar, mixed with rosemary. A the clang of metal on metal. Then, a dull, aching pain that quickly blossomed into an unimaginable agony. Virgil passed out.

He woke to Remus’ face leaning over him, only inches from his. He spit in the dark side’s face.

“You ruined my life.”

Remus frowned, and tsked at the words. He snapped his fingers.

Long, green tendrils of smoke shot from his hands, and burrowed themselves into the prisoner’s eyes. Virgil screamed. The smoke wormed its way through his optic nerves, headed straight for his brain. He passed out. The next time Virgil woke, he was confused. How had he gotten here? _Where was Roman?_

Then smoke clouded his vision and he succumbed to the darkness once more. Virgil would wake, the smoke would steal his memories, and then knock him out. Over and over. Memory by memory. Faces would slip out of importance like soap in the shower.

A teacher? Must have been from a dream. A father? Must have been from a television show. A prince? Obviously from a movie. A half snake, half man? He must have been from a nightmare.

But one face fought the smoke. Eyeshadow smeared under sleep deprived eyes. A hoodie, patched together messily. A familiar face. It was the most difficult for the smoke to remove. It was important, but why? Who was this anxious man?

Each time the man passed out, a piece of his life disappeared from his mind. The prisoner woke again, but the world was dark. He blinked, and still could see nothing.

He was blind.

“Ring-a-ring-a-rosies—“

_What?_

“A storm is soon a-coming!”

_Where am I?_

“A family, a family....”

_Why can’t I move?_

“We all fall down!”

A warm hand cupped the prisoner’s cheek.

“Hello, puppet. I was wondering when you would wake.”

It was such a lovely voice. So deep and comforting. The prisoner leaned into the touch and hummed in delight.

“Shh... don’t speak. Just listen to my voice. I’ve got you, dear one.”

“Why... why can’t I see?”

The warmth vanished, and a harsh slap landed on the prisoner’s cheek. He hissed in pain.

“I thought I _told_ you to be quiet.”

The voice was cold now... and more familiar. Why was it familiar? The unseen bonds relinquished their hold, and the blind man could move once more.

“Kitten, you were betrayed the ones you called your family. They _attacked_ you. Even though I told you not to go, you went to their home. They showed you no mercy. You would have died, had I not been there to save you.”

The prisoner hung his head. While he did not remember the event, it was obvious he had worried this man. He didn’t want to do that anymore.

“I... I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Oh, it’s alright dear one. You’re safe now, that’s what matters.”

The prisoner reached out a hand, searching for the other man.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember... who you are? I’m scared...”

“I am Remus. I am your caregiver and guardian.”

The blind man nodded, absorbing this information.

“Who... who am I?”

“You are my puppet. My instrument of change. You and I, we were cast out, betrayed by the ones we trusted. And together we will _right_ that wrong.”

The prisoner smiled. Flames danced in his unseeing eyes.

“What do I have to do?”

“The man that took your eye sight. He is to be killed.”

The prisoner nodded, before furrowing his brow.

“Do... do I have a name?”

Remus ran his fingers through the other man’s hair and whispered, his breath tickling his ear.

“Virgil. You are Paranoia personified. You are _mine_.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you help me, dear one?”

“I will do anything you ask of me, Remus. Anything, to get my revenge.”

“Good. Now come, stormcloud. We have a prince to kill.”

_The headstones, the headstones,_

_They all fall down._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in between chapters one and two. Virgil does not remember this chapter taking place at all.

“Where is your family now, _stormcloud?”_

The anxious side refused to look up, knowing he’d find only malice in Remus’ eyes. He tried again to sink out, but to no avail. It seemed the dark side was draining away Virgil’s willpower with every word he spoke.

“It’s Virgil to _you_.”

The duke ignored him, and twirled his knife.

“They left you _alone!”_

Remus grinned wickedly. With each name, he lashed out with his weapon. 

“Patton _left_ you.”

The knife flashed under the lights. Virgil cried out as the back of his right hand was cut. 

“Logan _abandoned_ you. Roman isn’t _here_ to save you.”

Two twin cuts appeared on his right cheek, where his eyeshadow usually covered.

“And Deceit doesn’t even give you a second thought anymore. Is that _love_, Virgil? _Is_ _it?”_

Remus’ knife hit its mark, opening a wound on Virgil’s thigh and earning a hiss of pain. 

“Of course they love me! And they didn’t leave me! You _tricked_ us! And you fucking _kidnapped_ me!”

The demonic side chuckled darkly. 

“Really?”

Remus knelt down, pulling Virgil’s hair to force him to make eye contact.

“If they _really_ loved you, why aren’t they looking for you?”

And suddenly Virgil was home, in the kitchen. 

“Go fish!”

Patton sunk down in his chair, and grumbled as he drew a card. 

“You’re cheating, Roman !” 

“How do you cheat in go fish? You just suck!” The prince laughed loudly as Patton pouted. 

Then the kitchen was replaced with Logan’s office. He and Deceit were filing reports, while a radio played jazz softly from the corner of the room. 

“You see? They don’t care about you. They’re not even upset that you’re gone.” Remus’ whisper chilled Virgil to the core. 

_Remus_ _was right._

_His family didn’t care._

The scene vanished, plunging Virgil back into the darkness of his captor’s realm. Anger bubbled up in his heart, but whether it was aimed at Remus or his supposed family he could not tell.

“Poor kitten.” Remus pushed his prisoner’s chin up with the tip of his blade, and frowned. 

”I care, you know. I can give you what you desire most in this world.”

“And what is that?” Virgil snarled. “I don’t want _anything_ from you.”

“Virgil, I know your deepest loves and your highest hopes. I know everything about you. I can see what’s in here.”

He tapped the younger one’s temple. 

“Thomas _doesn’t_ want you. He tolerates you because you’re _necessary_. But do you _honestly_ think that he _loves_ you? What about the others? All you do is hold them _back_.”

Remus began running his fingers through Virgil’s curls, fighting back a smile as the bruised side leaned into his touch. The poor thing was weak.

“Stormcloud, I am not like them. I can give you what you _want_.”

“What would you… what would you give me?”

Virgil whispered, forcing himself not to feel ashamed. Remus _was_ right, after all. Thomas hadn’t done anything for him besides fight to keep him under control. The others probably pretended to accept him because Thomas was making them do so.

“I’m giving you the chance to be mine. I want you to join me, and together we will write you a _new_ story. One where you are _loved_. One where Thomas _respects_ you. One where you _matter_.”

Virgil felt the last bit of fight leave him. This was the only way, right? He’d join Remus, gain a purpose, and then he’d finally be whole.

“Alright, Remus.” 

“You won’t even have to think about it, Virgil. Just relax, and I’ll take care of it all.”

Remus stood back, and opened his arms. Smoke surged forward, and wrapped itself around Virgil’s body.

It was a strange feeling, to say the least. He’d expected it to hurt, but the thick, green smoke felt warm and comforting as it crawled up his arms, his neck, his cheeks. 

Then the world was monochrome. The tendrils made their way through to his brain, and latched on. Virgil could feel the smoke nestling in his brain. The smoke was stealing something from him.

_This is wrong! _

The thought had barely formed before the smoke sent a surge of dopamine through his system. The protesting voice was buried deep in his mind. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Virgil?”

Remus cooed, grinning from ear to ear. Virgil only groaned in response. 

“The smoke will reward you for obeying my commands. But—“

The duke smirked, and an excruciating pain shot down Virgil’s spine. It felt as though his very bones were being ripped apart. The side collapsed, convulsing, unable to even scream. Remus let him suffer for a few seconds, before ending the torture. His puppet was left gasping for air.

“It will also punish you if you do not. Understand?”

“Y-yes. I understand.”

Virgil went to stand up, ducking his head to avoid the duke’s eyes.

“Good. Now, kneel.”

Remus raised a hand, and Virgil instantly sank down to his knees, an action that was quickly followed by a burst of pleasure that muddled his thoughts. 

“You will address me as my Lord, Your Highness, or Master. Always.” 

Remus’ voice- no, his Highness’ voice- seemed to be sinking into the anxious side’s skin. His mouth moved without permission, but the words sent another wave of warm comfort through his body.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Well done, young one. Next rule. You are not to speak to the other sides, unless I have given you permission.”

Virgil waited for his mouth to answer for him, but it refused. So he spoke the first thought that had come to mind, and fought the urge to look up at his superior.

“Why not?” 

“It is for your protection, kitten. They will not understand your choice in joining me. They will do horrible things, and say it is because they love you.”

The duke kneeled beside him, wrapped his arms around Virgil’s head, and began stroking his hair. Something inside him told him this was wrong, but he ignored it and basked in his master’s touch.

“No one loves you like I do, Virgil. Remember that.”

And Virgil passed out.

“Remember that _only_.”

Remus snapped his fingers, and the smoke began its pillaging. Memories of the last hour were erased. Memories of the past life of love and acceptance were erased in their entirety.

The smoke erased everything, except one thing: _there was no one else that loved Virgil except Remus. Only Remus was kind._

And then came the lies. A twist on the truth that would aid in bringing Virgil to serve the duke.

The searing pain across his face. A flash of red, and then green. A dragging sensation. Lights, passing overhead. A sickeningly sweet aroma, like vanilla and sugar, mixed with rosemary. A the clang of metal on metal.

“You ruined my life.”

The smoke had missed a few memories, it seemed. Remus sent it back to finish the job. And when Virgil finally woke up for good, he remembered nothing of who he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. This chapter takes place BEFORE chapter two. Remus is the only one who knows this happened.
> 
> The Duke wants power. He wants to be in control. Nothing will stand in his way, or it will be destroyed. And with fear on his side, how can the others stand a chance?
> 
> The hunt will begin soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks had passed since Virgil disappeared._

_Two weeks of Patton crying himself to sleep._

_Two weeks of Deceit locking himself in his room, only showing his face for meals._

_Two weeks of Roman blaming himself for what had happened. He shouldn’t have trusted Remus to change his ways._

_Logan has taken to spending all day and night in his library looking for answers, but so far he’d found nothing._

All the sides had been on high alert, terrified that they would be taken next. Their fears worsened with the first attack.

Smoke-creatures had risen up in the living room two nights after Virgil’s disappearance. They’d tried to force their way into the hallway, where the bedrooms were. Roman, knowing his brother’s tactics after years of being together as one side, had prepared for such an attack. Photos of Thomas’ best works, his good works, lined the walls of the mindscape. They were Roman’s greatest accomplishments, and Remus’ worst failures. The smoke figures gave up after thirty minutes.

The next attack was in the kitchen, and Patton was almost captured. Strangely, once the smoke seemed to realize who they had as a prisoner, they released him. Immediately. They vanished, leaving Patton horribly shaken and Roman terrified of what was happening. Logan refused to leave Patton alone after that day.

The most recent assault was the worst one. Once again, smoke creatures rose up into the living room. This time, however, the smoke figures were led by a man dressed in black—a man whose eyes were wrapped in bandages. It was clear the target of this war was Logan, and him only. So Roman locked the teacher in his room, throwing Patton in as well. The prince fought the shadows back, and followed them into the imagination. They led him to the darkest areas of the subconscious— Remus’ realm. It was several days before he returned, bruised and anxious, constantly looking over his shoulder.

Everyone was on the verge of losing their minds.

So when Patton heard a scream from the logical side’s room, he panicked. He immediately dropped his toothbrush and sprinted down the hall, turned the corner, and screeched in adrenaline-prompted terror when he ran into someone in the dark.

“Who goes th—Patton!”

Roman took a second to ensure the fatherly side was unharmed, before pushing him to the side and slamming open Logan’s bedroom door with fire in his eyes and a sword in his hand. Logan screamed again.

“Stay away! Get away from him!”

Roman let out a sigh of relief, and pulled Patton into the room. Logan was not being attacked. He was talking in his sleep, a night terror taking over his dreams.

“We have to wake him up! He’s _suffering!”_

Patton has rushed to the teacher’s bedside. He reached out to grab Logan’s hand, but Roman surged forward and stopped the action. Carefully, he pushed the moral side back, away from the whimpering man on the bed.

“If you touch him, it’ll make him worse. Night terrors like this have to be waited out.”

Patton looked distraught, but nodded reluctantly. Logan’s cries had weakened considerably, as if he could sense the distress he was causing his friends.

“I was so scared, Ro.” Patton hid his face in his hands, his voice wobbling a little. “I thought— I thought he was going to disappear like Virgil did.”

When Roman didn’t answer, Patton looked up at him. The prince wore a sickeningly wide smile, and was staring wild eyed at the sleeping form before him.

“I should have checked to make sure you were asleep—“ Roman hissed, his sword trained on Logan’s chest. “—Before I did this.”

“W-what?”

The creative side raised his sword, positioning it right over where Logan’s heart would be.

“Roman, put the sword down! You could hurt Logan!”

The prince chuckled darkly, and glanced over his shoulder at Patton.

“That’s the idea, sweetheart.”

Before the father could figure out what was happening, Roman was gone. In his place, was a horribly thin, smoke stained, dagger wielding Virgil. With his sunken face and unhinged expression, the anxious side looked more like—like—

_“Remus.”_

And Patton fled. He left Logan to the demon he had once called a friend. In his terror, he hardly noticed the flash of white and red barreling past him, katana drawn, ready to fight. Morality had locked his door and barricaded it for good measure before the real Roman had even made it to Logan’s room.

He was too late. Roman watched as Virgil thrust the dagger down, burying it deep in Logan’s stomach. Smokey tentacles shot from the blade, invading the wound and wrapping around the logical side’s body.

* * *

Everything was smearing together. His head felt fuzzy, like he’d been drugged. Why was he on the floor again? He couldn’t remember.

He scowled at the lights above him. Too bright, too much. The room fell silent, after a humming sound he hadn’t noticed stopped its dull tone. It felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Too much effort.

_He really just wanted to sleep._

A warm liquid pooled around Logan’s head. Hm... sticky. He decided he didn’t like it.

“Logan! No no no no no...”

A red and white blur loomed over the teacher. What was this big blur?

“Logan? Cmon buddy, talk to me. We gotta get you to Patton!”

_Patton? He was friends with Patton!_

“I love Patton! Patton is my friend! Are you Patton?”

The blur seemed upset now.

“Fuck. Logan, it’s _me! _It’s Roman!”

The teacher furrowed his brow.

Roman?

_Roman._

Logan’s gaze shifted in and out of focus.

“What- what happened?”

“Virgil- Virgil attacked and- and- and you-“

The prince sobbed, clutching his friend’s hand to his chest.

“Virgil stabbed you in the stomach, and you fell, and your head is bleeding- oh Logan _please_ don’t close your eyes!”

The red and white blur was back. It seemed to be crying, and it was yelling confusing things.

“Cmon, please! No, don’t close your eyes, Logan! You can’t sleep now!”

The teacher groaned in protest. That’s not fair! He should be able to sleep.

“I’m... tired. Want to... _rest.”_

“I know buddy, I know, but you can’t right now. _You have to stay awake!”_

Roman was getting farther away. His voice seemed softer now.

He was so tired... He started to drift off.

“Logan open your eyes! _YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME!”_

Logan tightened his hold on the now sobbing prince’s hand.

“Love you, Roman. Tell- tell the others I love them too.”

“You can do it _yourself_, once we get you out of here!”

The world seemed to spin slowly, and Roman’s face was getting farther and farther away.

“Roman.”

“NO!”

Logan forced a smile, and reached out to touch his friend’s cheek.

“This isn’t your fault.”

Roman was becoming hysterical. His eyes were frantic, his movements jerky and quick.

“You can’t die! I can’t lose you too! I _promised_ to protect you!”

“It’s okay, Ro. I won’t be in danger anymore.”

Each breath was a battle now. He didn’t have much time left.

“No no no! You were supposed to be _safe_ here! You were supposed to be _happy!”_

Roman’s hands were slick with blood and tears. Logan whispered, his throat not cooperating with him.

“I was happy.”

Logan’s grip on his friend’s hand was weakening.

“_Please_ don’t leave me!”

“Roman.... smile... for me.”

Through his tears, the prince forced a shaky smile. He would always do anything for Logan. The teacher smiled back, weakly.

“You’re going—“ Logan coughed. His body was giving up on him. “—to be okay, Princey. You can do this.”

Roman shook his head, sobbing openly.

“Not without _you!”_

“You’re always so stubborn.”

Logan gave Roman’s hand a final squeeze.

“Take care of Thomas for me, okay?”

And with the smile still on his lips, gave his last breath. The stars he’d always held in his blue eyes went out slowly, and the logical side was dead.

** _“No!”_ **

Unseen by the prince, a tendril of smoke made its way out of the dead man’s mouth. And after a moment, Logan’s body disappeared, with the familiar whoosh that followed sinking out.

Logan rose up in the imagination, deep in the subconscious. Smoke poured from unseen sources, into the waiting body. And the side who had died stood up.

“Hello, dearest.”

“My Lord.”

“Report?”

“The prince suspects nothing. I believe he is under the assumption that I am truly deceased.”

“Well done, Logan. Well done.”


End file.
